Imperfect
by psychedelia
Summary: Kai has the looks, smarts and body. So what keeps him from being imperfect? Read to find out!


**Yup!! I'm here with a one-shot while waiting for people to review my other fic. **

**Me: By the way, this is set at the ending of season three. I'm not sure about the real, ending, cause I heard something about the ending being cut in some parts of the world and I haven't read the manga.**

**6725971—0984756918468248721-0837408597896-34982630**

Perfection.

That was what Voltaire and Boris aimed for. They did an experiment on Voltaire's one and only grandson, Kai. However, they're not sure if he's perfect. And thus, they have hired us to check on Kai, and see all his imperfect ways and weaknesses.

Kai has the looks girls fall in love with, the smarts teachers wishes a student would have, and last but not least, the muscular body both boys and men would die for. What kept him from perfection? Let's see his daily life with friends…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an intense battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. This battle determines the future of the blade breakers and their friends, whether or not will they be taken over by Bega. Both bladers were panting and sweating furiously.

"DRAGOON! FINISH HIM OFF!" Tyson shouted. Everyone held their breath as Brooklyn ordered Zeus to counter attack. A tornado was created as Dragoon spun around Zeus rapidly, trapping Zeus in the center. Finally, the tornado closed into Zeus, sending it flying it back to Brooklyn feet, and Zeus was finally defeated, again.

"As expected, THE BLADE BREAKERS HAS EMERGED VICTORIOUS!" DJ Jazzman announced. Fans cheered and roared, friends congratulated Tyson, who is grinning from ear to ear and jumping in the air. Who knows were he get the energy from?

"Hey Kai! Wanna go to the movies or have a picnic with the other teams? It is after the tournament and we haven't relaxed in a while." Rei asked, a look in his eye was practically begging Kai to hang out with them just for once. However, being the cold, emotionless guy he is, he only let out an audible 'Hn' before walking away alone.

That was flaw number one: Kai is a failure at socializing with other people and is a lone wolf.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We have seen one of Kai's flaws. If you are still interested or thinking, "It's only one flaw, plus it can be useful in some ways like, keeping secrets or secret information. It can't count as a flaw." Well then, why don't you read on? We are now going in, on his school life…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai took a glance at the teacher before looking back outside the window and at the clear blue sky, thinking.

"Hmmm… It's such sunny day. Perfect for training outside. Let's see… We'll jog to the park, stopping along the way for anything, and especially no food for Tyson. After that we'll continue jogging until we reach the pond and jog 10 rounds around it, adding 5 rounds for every complain and 3 rounds for every stop that exceeds 5 seconds. Then we will stroll to an empty space and start doing 60 push-ups, 60 sit-ups, adding 50 for every complain, 30 for every stop that exceeds 5 seconds and extra hundred for any signs of giving up. Then I'll order each of them to go a place where they can train and develop a new attack in secret for 3 hours maximum but once they master it, they'll come back or if not, practice alone at night or again the next day. After that we'll set up the bey stadium for practice after resting for 10 minutes. Hmmm… Everyone will battle each people at 6 times to learn and analyze each other's skills, speed, offense, defense, wisdom (To think at the spot when the new attacks come) and stamina. After that… we'll just jog to the beach and battle each other again. But first we'll---"

"Kai Hiwatari! A penny for your thoughts?" The teacher slammed the thick and heavy textbook down onto Kai's table, bringing Kai back to reality.

"Is whatever you are thinking more important than what I'm teaching?" The teacher bellowed at him but Kai just closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, legs crossed and arms folded.

"Hn." Was the only reply, and that infuriated the teacher.

"KAI HIWATARI! I KNOW YOU ARE SMART, BUT THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE. STAND OUTSIDE THE CLASS NOW AND STAY BACK FOR DETENTION!" Kai just cringed at the teacher's voice, shrugged, and coolly walked out of the classroom.

And that is flaw number two and three. Number two: Although Kai is a good organizer, he does not pay attention in class and thus, not a good listener. Number three: As you can see just now, he gave no respect for his teacher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now you know what is on Kai's mind when he is in deep thoughts. We have seen Kai's daily life with his friends; school and finally, we shall see Kai at home…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai was lying on his bed, his homework done and already in his bag, his table cleaned and organized, beyblade training has finished, he has eaten dinner, and he was in no mood for television or the computer. Staring at the ceiling, he let out a sigh. He was bored.

"Kai! Get down here immediately!" Voltaire shouted. Kai walked down, although he was bored, he was in no mood to see Voltaire.

"Now, I'm going overseas for a meeting for a few days, I want you to stay at home, except for school. You are not allowed to invite any friends and go out without a valid purpose. You are also not allowed to go to Tyson's to train that team of yours. Do you understand?"

"Hn."

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Kai replied, walking back to his room and leaving a raging Voltaire.

However, the very next day Voltaire left, he went to school and then headed to Tyson's dojo to train them.

"Wow Kai, I can't believe your granddad allowed you to go out when he's away! Mine usually keep me coop up at home." Tyson commented, but he was immediately ordered to train, starting right back from the start again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flaw number four: He doesn't even respect his own grandfather. And lastly, flaw number five: Kai is rebellious.

9308569340—8-59698532-4054863490540-9

**How was it? I was thinking of doing another one with Tala, but I'm not sure cause right now I just thought and create two or three flaws, most of them similar to Kai's. I will see on the amount of reviews and whether you want me to continue it.**

**Please review!**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


End file.
